


He Could Never Do Wrong

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beware your feels when you read this, M/M, Morbid, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a bit of a morbid poem about equitav so plz guard your feels when you read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Could Never Do Wrong

There he was, just another one of those...lowbloods   
There he was smiling at him even though he wouldn't give not even a bat of his eyes.  
But he was still kind, always smiling and bringing the warmth that only he seemed to have felt around his presence.   
Tavros could never go wrong. He was a nice troll...even for a lowblood

Days later now Equius was curious, it bothered him to no end desiring the logic to find out: What makes Tavros so appealing as a lowblood? Moments in time answered this.

Moments of talking together about memories and hobbies  
Sharing stories and philosophies  
Moments in time taught him well.  
Taught him to be tolerant, and understanding…  
Taught him how to hold hands and share embraces. 

Time mentioned to him that Equius was able to love someone, he could never do wrong. 

Death was the villain in this story sadly. Death came and played its part for the 2 of them.  
Death made it so Equius couldn’t catch Tavros when he fell or Tavros stopping Equius strangulation. 

Death didn’t care if they could never do wrong. It's the shining star in this tragedy, why should it?

In their darkness moments though, sometimes fate can be forgiving…  
At least in this fate is forgiving

They found each other with pale eyes full of tears as they shared embraces and one long kiss.   
Fate was forgiving in that they were finally able to be together with no cares or stresses from the timeline before them. 

Fate forgave them for never doing wrong.


End file.
